Empty Children
by ArraMidnight
Summary: A night in the Kaiba household. Brotherly fluff, but not to each other. Its conversations with a less expected character. Please read and review


**This story is far less graphic then my others, though I hope its just as good. So heres the disclaimer: You all know I don't own any characters in the Yu-gi-oh series, I don't claim to so you can't sue me. **

The deep tone of a ancient grandfather clock filled the cast dinning hall. The weather outside reflected the mood in, the rain poured down, pounding against the stained glass windows. The sky had long since darkened into night. Yet a young master of the house sat cross-legged in a high backed chair, tears rolled silently down the olive colored skin of his cheeks. His sad gray eyes rested, as they so often did, on the other end of the long mahogany table. There a seat lay empty, always empty...

The thirteen year old pulled back his long unruly black hair, whipping stray tears from his eyes, though to little avail as more tears soon formed as his gazed strayed again to the other end of the room. Constantly being let down was more then any middle schooler could handle, even one that had lost so much in his life and been so strong through it all, to be losing the one life line that he had held onto for all these years, the pain was beginning to be to much for his young will to bare. His fingers feel to the metal card locket, which he flipped between them, the comforting feeling that no matter what he was with him, yet was that really true. The empty chair. the silent house. They all told him otherwise.

"Brother please come home." He whispered wishing that he could be heard even though his brother was so far from him. Tears dripped into the pasta on his plate, which was cold from more then three hours of sitting.

"Master Mokuba, you should really go up to bed, I promise I will tell you when he gets home." Roland knelt down next the chair, his large hands pressed over his young master's. The boy shifted reluctantly, the tears that feel from his eyes made the older man's heart break, thinking of his own child, not much older then this boy, yet this child knew pain and sadness far beyond his years.

"You promise?" He whispered timidly, his wide gray eyes still tearful. The adult nodded.

"Have I ever let you down?" Mokuba shook his head. " Go to bed." The young boy agreed sadly and slide his socks onto the burgundy carpet. He padded across the room head bowed miserably, his small hands gripped the gold door handle, as he pushed opened the heavy wooden door he turned back to his employee young face filled with a very mature anguish.

"Does he still love me Roland?" The child asked bitting his lip hard to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"That I never doubt." The man said softly.

"Thanks Roland, goodnight." Mokuba smiled through his tears and pushed the door opened. He pattered down the hallway. The house could feel brutally empty when full of life, but on days like this one he often wondered wither he hadn't fallen into purgatory, doomed to be forever alone and miserable.

The plush folds of his comforter was a welcome comfort to the outside world of this day which seemed to have it in for him. He closed his eyes with a promise of his older brother still resting in the very front of his mind.

10:15 shone bright on the clock in the dark car. The sheets of rain and driving winds were making what would have normally been a short trip long and painfully slow. The wind howled even louder banging against the sides of the car, as if driving home at this hour wasn't grueling enough the world had to make it even more unpleasant. A perfect ending for what had so far felt like the longest day in history. Seto tapped irritably on his steering wheel willing the light to change. I just need to be out of this car, I need to be home, he thought miserably running a hand through his brown hair. He hated to feel over worked, in his mind he had to stay strong in order for his life to be in control, but was it really? The light flicked back to green, the teen sped forward.

The Kaiba mansion lay at the end of a long white paved dark road far off the main flow of traffic in order to make sure that, as was in their nature, it was as highly secluded as one could be in the middle of a city. He pushed the car door opened and stepped out into the torrential down pour.

Seto dropped his soaking wet coat onto the floor of the hall.

"Sir?" Seto moved his limp hair from his eyes and turned to see which of his employees had spoken to him.

"Yes Roland how may I help you?"

"Your younger brother wanted me to ask you to step in before you go to bed." Seto stopped shaking out his shirt.  
"Oh damn, he's sad that I wasn't there isn't he?" He asked looking down at his manicured fingernails.

"He just misses you sir." Seto sucked his lip in, he was letting his little brother down just like always. "Sir I know this is going to be hard for you to hear, but he asked if you still loved him." The young man swallowed the lump in his throat, but couldn't seem to keep the tears from filling his eyes, something that hadn't happened since he was very young. Mokuba, his brother, the only person that mattered in his life, did he really doubt that he loved him?

He didn't realize that he had fallen against the table, face buried into his arm. Hands rested on either side of his shoulders.

"Go talk to him Seto, he just needs you to be there nothing more." The young executive looked up, his deep blue eyes filled with the same far to mature pain and suffering that showed in his brother's eyes, the empty childhood that their stepfather had created for them left them this way. The boy closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face for once looking like the child that he still really was. No one had spoken to Seto in that way since his real father had died, he bit hard on the inside of his lip.

"Thank you." He whispered more tears sliding down his pale cheeks. "You are the only one who stayed loyal to us, you'll never know how much that means to me." His voice cracked and the boy did something his employee was not expecting. Seto wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders. Roland was taken aback, but laid a hand on the boys drenched back. He's barely older then my son, he thought, what would my children be like without their parents. His thoughts feel on the emotionally shut down children who had worked for since they had moved into Kaiba mansion. In reality it was amazing how composed this boy manages to be. Seto moved back, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm gonna talk to him." The boy said softly as he turned and walked up the marble staircase. He stopped without turning. "Goodnight Roland." The older man laughed softly to himself, no matter how much the boy tried to hide it he have feelings.

"Goodnight Seto."

**So how was that? Pretty good for 3 in the morning! Hope you liked it, what did you think? Hint: this is when you review my story...Go on you know you wanna!**


End file.
